LOVE
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Rat T - Pembicaraan singkat antara Tokugawa Ieyasu & Oichi - Gakuen Basara Hujan turun begitu deras membuat Ieyasu tidak bisa kembali ke asramanya. Seiring menunggu hujan reda, seorang idola sekolah datang menemaninya dan membicarakan sebuah kejujuran singkat. Apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua ? ( otp hint : IeyasuMitsunari - AzaiOichi )


**Love**

Timeline : Sengoku Basara Gakuen

By : Capcom

Character : Tokugawa Ieyasu & Oichi

Rat : T

N/A : Informasi singkat, Tokugawa Ieyasu 1st year & Oichi 3rd year

 **\- 000 START 000 - Pov : Tokugawa Ieyasu**

Udara dingin dengan curah hujan yang cukup tinggi. Derasnya air hujan yang turun membasahi seluruh isi bumi, membuat udara dingin mulai menusuk tulang. Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore, namun karena hujan yang cukup deras, aku memilih menikmati bau hujan dengan duduk di anak tangga gedung III, dekat dengan gedung asrama.

Gedung III terdiri dari kelas khusus anak kelas 3, ruang utama para guru, serta beberapa kelas ekstrakulikuler di dalam ruangan. Salah satunya adalah tataboga. Biasanya harum kue ataupun bumbu masak sudah menusuk hidung. Hari ini kegiatan di liburkan karena para guru menyiapkan beberapa keperluan anak kelas 3.

Awan gelap yang masih berada diatas gedung, menyakinkan diriku bahwa turunnya hujan akan berlangsung cukup lama. Sayang sekali aku lupa untuk membawa payung. Ingin rasanya untuk berlari ke asrama dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi kepala, tetapi Mitsunari, teman sekamarku, sudah melarangku untuk melakukan demikian. Alasannya cukup mudah…

' _Jangan pinjam seragamku di musim hujan seperti ini, Ieyasu_! '

Tawa lebar mengisi jarak diantara kami sambil merapikan seragam dan baju bersih ke dalam lemari. Mitsunari yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, mengeluarkan seluruh buku pelajaran dari dalam tas hitamnya dan sebuah tas seragam olahraganya.

" _Lihat! Ini seragam kering yang terakhir! Jadi… Jangan main hujan-hujanan lagi, Ieyasu! Kamu bukan anak kecil!"_

Aku kembali tertawa dan duduk di atas tempat tidurku yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidurnya. " _Mitsunari, kapan lagi kita bisa main-main hujan jika tidak sekarang? Lagipula aku kebasahan karena payung milliku di pakai olehmu, bukan?"_

" _Jadi, kamu kebasahan itu salahku?"_

Tawa kecl keluar dari mulutku dan langsung di sambut dengan sebuah bantal cukup besar berwarna ungu-keputihan. Beruntung tenaga Mitsunari tidak kuat sehingga kesadaranku masih 99%. Melihatku yang masih tertawa kecil dengan ' perang ' kami, Mitsunari hanya menghela nafas sebelum memberikan serangan terakhir kepadaku.

"Kapan hujan ini akan sedikit reda?," gumamku seiring kedua mata menatap langit yang masih sibuk menuangkan persediaan air disana.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?," sapa seseorang sekaligus menghilangkan lamunanku. Seorang murid perempuan Gakuen Basara yang sangat halus dan sopan. Rambut hitam tergerai lurus dengan gerak tubuhnya yang begitu lembut, membuat dirinya terlihat ramah dan baik hati. Namun, memang begitulah kepribadian dirinya yang aku ketahui.

"Silahkan, Oichi-senpai," balasku dengan senyuman. "Menunggu Azai-senpai?." Oichi-senpai mengangguk perlahan dan keheningan langsung mengisi jarak di antara kami berdua.

Aku mengenai Oichi-senpai sejak hari pertama masuk Gakuen Basara. Dirinya membantu Azai-senpai dalam memberikan arahan kepada seluruh anak baru dalam mengikuti seminar-seminar. Sikap sopan dan halus menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya tidak sembarangan menjadi wakil pengawas tata moral Gakuen Basara.

Rambut hitam lurus sepinggang, lengan baju seragam yang panjang dengan jaket berwarna merah muda, dan nada bicaranya yang begitu halus, membuat banyak anak baru maupun senior yang menyukai dirinya. Termasuk diriku yang sangat menyukai dan mengagumi Oichi-senpai. Tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku pertanyakan pada dirinya…

' _Apa yang membuat Oichi-senpai bisa menerima Azai-senpai?'_

Menurut rumor, Azai senpai menyatakan perasaan suka kepada Oichi-senpai di awal tahun kedua, Sedangkan sejak pertama masuk sekolah, mereka tidak mendapatkan kelas yang sama. Waktu mereka bersama hanya di jam rapat dan jam kerja pengawas. Jam kerja pengawasan tata moral hanya berlangsung di pagi hari. Lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa berkomunikasi?

"Tokugawa-san?," Oichi-senpai menghapus lamunanku kembali. "Ada apa? Ah, ada sesuatu dengan Ichi?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Oichi-senpai. Tidak ada apa-apa," balasku singkat dengan nada suara sedikit menegang. "O-oh ya, Oichi-senpai, mengapa tidak bersama dengan Azai-senpai? Bukankah kalian sama-sama anggota badan pengurus tata moral?"

Oichi-senpai mengangguk. "Hari ini Nagamasa harus membuat laporan kelas dan menyerahkan hari ini juga kepada Mogami-sensei. Nagamasa meminta Ichi untuk menunggu di tangga gedung III."

Aku ikut mengangguk sebagai ganti kata-kata bahwa aku menangkap dan mengerti situasinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tokugawa-san? Mengapa ada disini sendirian?"

"Aku belum bisa pulang, Oichi-senpai. Hujan masih deras dan aku lupa membawa payung, Selain itu... " jelasku singkat.

"...selain itu?"

Aku menatap Oichi-senpai sesaat yang cukup membuat wajahku terasa panas. Raut bingung serta parasnya yang begitu halus, membuatku semakin ingin menjaga dan melindungi dirinya. Seperti sebuah vas yang mudah pecah dan begitu rapuh, ingin membelikan sebuah kotak kaca dengan bantal pengaman di seluruh sisinya.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutku sesaat. "...kunci asrama milikku tidak aku bawa. Dengan kata lain, aku tidak bisa masuk, Oichi-senpai. Jadi aku harus menunggu teman sekamarku jika ingin masuk."

Oichi-senpai diam sejenak. "Siapa teman sekamarmu, Tokugawa-san?"

"Mitsunari. Ishida Mitsunari. Oichi-senpai kenal?," Oichi-senpai menggeleng. "Jika Oichi-senpai ingat rapat kemarin lusa, dia yang duduk di sebelah Hideyoshi-senpai dan Hanbei-senpai."

Oichi tertegun dan menepuk kedua telapak tangan di depan dadanya. "Ah! Ichi ingat... Mitsunari, dia yang selalu aktif dan penuh semangat. Ichi ingat sekarang... " kedua mata Oichi-senpai menatapku. "Lalu, dimana dia sekarang, Tokugawa-san?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya tahu jika Mitsunari keluar dari sekolah jam setengah 5 sore. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, Oichi-senpai."

Oichi-senpai tersenyum. "Dia sangat rajin, ya…" Aku mengangguk. "Ichi kagum dengan kerajinan dan semangatnya…"

Mendengar pengakuannya cukup membuat tubuhku seperti di tusuk dengan sebilah pisau. Mengapa? Mudah saja, aku tidak serajin Mitsunari melibatkan diri dalam badan pengurus ataupun beberapa kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

"...dan Ichi melihat kalau Tokugawa-san selalu terlihat semangat jika berbicara mengenai Ishida-san."

Kini aku yang tertegun mendengar ucapan Oichi-senpai. "Me-mengapa berbicara seperti itu, Oichi-senpai?"

Senyuman kembali terukir di wajahnya. "Senyum dan tawamu sangat menyegarkan, Tokugawa-san. Ichi sering mendengar namamu di dalam rapat besar. Hanya saja, Tokugawa-san selalu menghindar ketika mendapatkan pujian. Mengapa, Tokugawa-san? Tidak suka, kah?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku. Baik kedua mata serta telinga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Oichi-senpai katakan.

"Aku? Selalu menghindar?." aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak mungkin, Oichi-senpai. Mengapa aku harus menghindar?"

"...lalu mengapa kamu meminta Hideyoshi-san untuk memberikan jabatan ketua pengurus kepada Ishida-san, Tokugawa-san?"

Aku tertegun dan tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku. Memang benar aku menolak dan memberikan jabatan ketua pengurus kepada Ishida Mitsunari. Alasannya mudah saja, yaitu aku tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan pengurusan, terlebih harus menyiapkan waktu lebih banyak berada di sekolah. Namun, masih ada beberapa alasan lainnya yang membuatku memberikan jabatan itu kepada Mitsunari…

Mitsunari, tidak hanya mengagumi sosok Hideyoshi. Menghargai, menghormati dan menyukai sosok Hideyoshi. Jika dirinya dapat bergabung dalam anggota kepengurusan, akan menjadi sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Mencoba mengalihkan topik dan perhatian mengenai kepengurusan, aku mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang lebih menarik. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong boleh aku tanya sesuatu yang cukup pribadi, Oichi-senpai?" Oichi mengangguk. "Sejak kapan Oichi-senpai bersama dengan Nagamasa-senpai?"

Hubungan antara Azai dan Oichi menjadi topik pembicaraan sendiri di Gakuen Basara. Bukan hanya hubungan yang cukup membuat iri seluruh penghuni Gakuen Basara, kakak kandung Oichi yang merupakan kepala sekolah Gakuen Basara, juga menjadi pusat perhatian tersendiri.

Oichi tersenyum seiring kedua matanya menatap langit yang masih menurunkan hujan. "Ichi dan Nagamasa sudah saling kenal sejak di sekolah dasar, namun baru berada didalam satu sekolah di Gakuen Basara."

Aku melanjutkan pertanyaan mengenai rumor yang beredar dan Oichi-senpai kembali mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuannya. Oichi-senpai kembali menceritakan bagaimana banyak siswa dan guru yang menolak hubungan Oichi dengan Nagamasa. Latar belakang yang cukup berbeda membuat hubungan mereka tidak direstui.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekarang, Oichi-senpai?"

"Sekarang tidak masalah. Semua baik-baik saja…"

Kini giliran aku yang mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti atas penjelasannya. Pertanyaan kembali di lanjutkan dengan tema yang lebih membuatku penasaran. "Apa yang membuat Oichi-senpai menerima dan menyukai Azai-senpai?"

Oichi-senpai tersenyum dan warna kemerahan mulai terlihat di wajah putihnya. "Semuanya…"

"Semuanya?"

Oichi-senpai mengangguk. "Ya, Ichi suka semua yang di miliki oleh Nagamasa." Kedua mata Oichi-senpai menatapku dan berkata, "Sama seperti Tokugawa-san kepada Ishida-san. Apa yang Tokugawa-san sukai dengan Ishida-san?"

Aku kembali tertegun dan pikiranku tertuju pada Mitsunari. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi diantara Mitsunari dan diriku. Banyak canda, tawa dan pertengkaran. Tetapi…

"Kejujuran dan ketekunannya, Oichi-senpai. Jujur saja, Mitsunari itu cukup sulit untuk di tebak, Oichi-senpai. Tetapi dibalik sikap galaknya, ada banyak hal manis yang tidak dia tunjukan…"

Oichi-senpai mengangguk. "Itulah yang Ichi liat dari Nagamasa. Tetapi, Tokugawa-san… Ichi kadang merasa sedih…"

"Sedih? Mengapa demikian, Oichi-senpai?"

Oichi-senpai mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum kembali menjelaskan. "... Ichi terkadang tidak mengerti mengapa Nagamasa terasa jauh dari Ichi. Nagamasa-sama selalu berpesan untuk Ichi tidak memikirkan hal ini, tetapi Ichi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya…"

Mendengar ucapan Oichi-senpai membuatku tersadar akan keadaan diriku. Terkadang aku juga merasa demikian jika bersama dengan Mitsunari. Sikapnya yang terkadang anti-pati dengan diriku, membuatku sedih dan kecewa. Mitsunari selalu berkata bahwa dirinya membenci keberadaanku. Kata-kata kasar sering dia ucapkan, tetapi ketika aku membutuhkan bantuan, Mitsunari akan datang membantu.

"Mungkin inikah yang dinamakan cinta dan perasaan sayang, Oichi-senpai?," celetukku. "Perasaan sayang dan tidak ingin kehilangan orang terkasih walaupun orang tersebut masih di sisi kita?"

Oichi-senpai mengangguk. "Sepertinya demikian, Tokugawa-san. Perasaan Ichi seperti itu… dan Tokugawa-san juga seperti itu, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum dan tawa kami mengisi jarak di antara kami berdua.

Pergerakan awan gelap mulai menipis dan air hujan mulai berhenti turun membasahi isi bumi. Warna langit kini mulai kebiruan yang disertai warna orange. Waktu yang terus berjalan dengan percakapan menarik, membuat kami tidak menyadari bahwa waktu sudah berjalan sangat cepat.

Berbicara dan berdiskusi berdua bersama dengan Oichi-senpai menjadi sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri untukku.

Bersama dengan Oichi-senpai, kami kembali membicarakan hal-hal menari yang dilakukan oleh Azai-senpai ataupun Mitsunari. Mendengar dan melihat keceriaan Oichi-senpai, tidak heran mengapa banyak yang ingin memiliki Oichi-senpai. Di tengah percakapan kami, terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telingaku, memanggil Oichi-senpai.

"Ah, Nagamasa-sama," sapa Oichi-senpai dan diikuti dengan diriku yang memberikan salam sebagai seseorang yang lebih muda. "Nagamasa-sama, sudah selesai?"

Azai-senpai mengangguk. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Ichi…" Ichi menggeleng sebagai jawaban singkat. "...dan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Nada berbicara Azai-senpai tidak terlalu rendah ataupun tinggi. Namun raut wajahnya terlihat jelas jika dirinya merasa curiga dan cemburu. Tidak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman, aku langsung angkat bicara, menyampaikan dan menjelaskan mengapa aku bisa bersama dengan Oichi-senpai.

"Benarkah itu?," ucap Azai-senpai dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Ya, Nagamasa-sama. Ichi hanya ngobrol dengan Tokugawa-san."

"Hmph! Baiklah," Azai-senpai mengangguk. "Maaf Tokugawa-san, kami pamit terlebih dahulu. Aku harus mengantar Ichi pulang sebelum langit semakin gelap."

Aku mengangguk dan menunjukan telapak tangan kananku sebagai balas pamit kepada mereka. Setelah langkah Azai-senpai dan Oichi-senpai tidak terlihat, helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut. Seperti baru saja berlari cepat dalam jarak yang cukup panjang.

"Sudah lama sekali detak jantungku tidak berdetak sangat cepat seperti ini," gumamku dan helaan nafas panjang kembali keluar.

"Apa karena disisi Oichi-senpai, Ieyasu?"

Suara rendah dengan nada sedikit marah, sudah tidak asing ditelingaku. Aku membalikan tubuh dan mendapati seseorang berambut perak berdiri tegap dengan sebuah ransel hitam di tangan kanannya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Mitsunari? Mengapa kamu berkata seperti itu?"

Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk dan Mitsunari sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkanku. Seperti biasa raut wajah Mitsunari terlihat kesal. Tidak ingin membuatnya semakin geram, dengan segera aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mitsunari…?" Berjalan cepat mendekati dirinya, menunduk sedikit untuk menatap wajahnya dan mendadak saja Mitsunari menghentikan langkahnya. Aku yang tidak siap, jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan dan dalam hitungan detik pakaianku kotor dan basah.

"Ieyasu! Bukankah aku sudah sering kali mengingatkan untuk tidak mengotori pakaianmu!"

"Hahaha, aku tidak sengaja, Mitsunari. Maafkan aku… dan mengapa kamu berhenti mendadak juga, Mitsunari? Aku kaget."

Mitsunari terdiam sejenak dan kini tatapannya dialihkan ke sisi lainnya. Aku kembali menatapnya dan terlihat warna putih pipinya tercampur dengan warna kemerahan. Aku tersenyum tanpa kata dan Mitsunari menyambutnya dengan sebuah pukulan pada bahuku.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, Ieyasu! Berhentilah menatapku!"

Senyum serta tawa terlihat jelas di wajahku. "Mitsunari, jangan-jangan… kamu cemburu?"

"Me-mengapa aku harus cemburu kepadamu, Ieyasu! Buang-buang tenagaku saja!"

"Lalu, mengapa kamu mengomentari keluhanku, Mitsunari. Apakah ada masalah jika aku menyukai Oichi-senpai?," Mitsunari terdiam dan aku kembali tersenyum kepadanya dengan meletakan tanganku pada bahu kirinya. "Bagi Oichi-senpai, hanya ada Azai-senpai di hatinya. Sedangkan aku, hanya ada seseorang lainnya dimataku…"

Mitsunari menatapku bingung. "Siapa itu, Ieyasu?"

Aku melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan cepat setengah berlari. "Ra-ha-si-a, Mitsunari!"

"IEYASU! Beritahu aku sekarang juga!" Geraman dan langkah cepat Mitsunari yang berada dibelakangku terdengar jelas di telinga.

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Orang tersebut ada di depanku saat ini, Mitsunari," ucapku dalam hati seiring mempercepat langkahku sebelum Mitsunari memukulku.

 **~ Di sisi lain ~ Pov : Oichi**

"Ichi," panggil Nagamasa-sama seiring mengambil sebuah kartu bus dari dalam tas hitamnya. Aku mengangguk dan menjawab singkat panggilannya. Nagamasa-sama mengarahkan tubuhku ke hadapannya dan berkata, "Apa tadi Tokugawa-san mengganggumu?"

Aku menggeleng singkat. "Tidak, Nagamasa-sama."

Nagamasa-sama terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Mengapa dia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Tokugawa-san tidak membawa payung dan kunci kamarnya ditangan Ishida-san, Nagamasa-sama." Kini Nagamasa-sama terdiam mendengar jawabanku. "Ada apa, Nagamasa-sama? Apa ada sesuatu dengan Tokugawa-san?"

Nagamasa-sama terdiam, melepaskan genggamannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa kata, aku sudah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya. Sikapnya yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah, membuatku semakin menyukai dirinya.

"Tokugawa-san dan Ichi… membahas soal perasaan masing-masing…"

"Kalian… membahas perasaan kalian?" Aku kembali mengangguk. "A-apa saja yang kalian katakan, Ichi?"

"Nagamasa-sama ingin mendengar? Ichi dan Tokugawa-san membahas Nagamasa-sama…"

"Eh?" Kini wajah putih Nagamasa-sama terlihat memerah. "A-apa saja yang Ichi katakan?"

Kedua mataku menatap lurus ke arah langit yang mulai memerah. "Nagamasa-sama itu… terkadang kaku, terkadang membingungkan… sulit di tebak dan banyak aturan… Tidak jarang Ichi merasa bingung dengan sikap Nagamasa-sama…"

"I-ichi…," nada suara Nagamasa-sama terdengar sedih. "Me-mengapa Ichi berkata…"

"... walau demikian, Ichi tetap menyukai Nagamasa-sama. Karena semua itu yang membuat Ichi menyayangi Nagamasa-sama…"

"Ichi…"

Tiba-tiba saja Nagamasa-sama memeluk dan meletakan kepala di atas kepalaku. Dekapan yang begitu erat membuat angin sore tidak menusuk tulang.

"Terima kasih, Ichi."

"Tetapi, Nagamasa-sama… Boleh Ichi bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, Ichi!," jawab Nagamasa-sama. "Ichi boleh bertanya apa saja kepadaku. Apa yang ingin Ichi tanyakan?"

Aku melepaskan sedikit pelukannya, memberikan sedikit jarak sehingga aku bisa menatap kedua matanya. "Apa… Nagamasa-sama sayang kepada Ichi? Walau setelah lulus Ichi dan Nagamasa-sama akan jarang bertemu?"

Nagamasa-sama kembali memelukku dan kini pelukannya semakin terasa erat. "Bicara apa, Ichi! Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakan kalau Ichi tidak boleh berkata demikian?! Seberapa jauh dan jarangnya nanti, perasaanku tidak akan berubah, Ichi! Jadi, Ichi jangan berfikir seperti itu lagi, janji?"

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya, Ichi berjanji, Nagamasa-sama."

 **\- END -**

 **A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini - Maaf untuk segala kesalahan penulisan ^^**


End file.
